A conventional blind generally includes a head which is fixed to the wall and a control mechanism is received in the head. A top rail is connected to the head and a plurality of slats are connected between the top rail and the bottom rail. Some of the conventional blinds are equipped with a lift cord which hangs on the head and the user can pulls the lift cord to move the slats upward or downward. However, the hanging lift cord has a potential risk for the children. Some of the conventional blinds do not need the lift cord and includes a control mechanism and a transmission unit which is connected with a plurality of cords and a transmission cable. The control mechanism provides torque to control the operation of the cords and transmission cable to move the slats up and down. The conventional cordless blind cannot tilt the slats.
The present invention intends to provide a control mechanism for cordless blinds and the control mechanism controls the slats upward and downward movement and also controls the tilt angle of the slats.